The present invention relates to a case used for electronic devices, such as wrist timepieces, mobile phones and mobile information terminals, and to a timepiece having the same.
For example, as wrist timepiece cases, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-329869, a case is known, in which an exterior cover made of soft synthetic resin is provided on an outer circumference of an upper portion of a case main body made of metal and a pressing member made of metal is arranged on the exterior cover, so that the exterior cover is fixed to the case main body by the pressing member.
In this type of wrist timepiece case, the pressing member made of metal is attached to the case main body by a plurality of screws, so that the exterior cover is pressed against the case main body by the pressing member, thereby preventing the exterior cover made of soft synthetic resin from being bent back relative to the case main body.
However, in such a wrist timepiece case, it is necessary to press the exterior cover against the case main body using the pressing member made of metal, in order to attach the exterior cover in such a manner that the exterior cover made of soft synthetic resin is prevented from being bent back relative to the case main body. As a result, the number of components as additional components is increased.